Incorrectly Judged
by Brandonstuart
Summary: A simple mistake was all it was, but there is no way anyone could ever just apologize for it. Can L ever believe in the justice system when it has failed him so? When all you have is gone... what are you left with? Slightly AU, LxLight.
1. Wrongly commited?

Me: Well, seeing as how I've managed to loose interest in Danny Phantom and Harry Potter recently, I haven't uploaded anything for my other two stories. Since I have thrown myself into the world of Death Note recently, I've decided to write another story about it. This is a short prologue, since I can't find anything else to add to it and I don't want to put anything besides this in it. This will be slash and L/Light, not quite sure who will be seme/uke, so you'll have to wait if you want to know that. I just randomnly had this idea while watching Alien 3, and I haven't seen it yet in any of the storeis I have read, so I hope it's original.

Disclaimer: While the idea of Death Note does not belong to me, thank god because I'd never be able to create someone as sexy as L or as brilliant as Light, this story does.

* * *

Quiet, steady breathing echoed from all corners of the room

Quiet, steady breathing echoed from all corners of the room. A chorus of voices all rang out the same word, "Guilty." Relieved gasps echoed from every corner of the room. Blank, obsidian eyes watched the proceedings, slightly glazed over showing that their owner was no longer paying attention to what was going on around them.

Two police stood up and came to take the guilty man away, harshly yanking him out of his chair, causing him to stumble slightly. There wasn't any pity in their countenances as they all but dragged him out of the courtroom. The glares of everyone in the room followed them out, locked onto the back of the man.

There was not a single ounce of pity in any of their eyes, and it was no surprise. This murderer did not deserve pity, for he certainly never gave his victims any pity at all. Anyone who could kill four victims in such a horrendous, gory way would never evoke a single bit of pity from any human being on Earth. Especially when one of those victims was a little girl that deserved none of the pain he inflicted on her.

The judge sighed and silently prayed that nothing like this would ever come to her courtroom again. It was too much, hearing and seeing all that evidence against the man. And the man himself! He didn't even show a single ounce of emotion in those blank eyes of his, staring at nothing and yet everything at once, it was almost as though he was beyond caring about anything at all.

The jury sighed in complete relief, and slumped in their seats. They looked at each other, keeping their eyes away from the man they had just convicted. There was no way they could look at… that again, no, it was best to forget about all this and everything they had ever seen here today.

Blank, obsidian eyes turned one last time to look around the room, staring at everyone in it. Several people shivered in fear, horror, disgust, or a mix of all three when his stare moved to them, and they quickly looked away. Obsidian eyes turned forward, and closed with a sigh, before opening again with that same blank look.

The L.A.B.B. Serial Killer Case was now closed and the murderer had been found guilty. The only problem was that the man had given no name, and no name had been found on him, so he would forever be nameless. No one in the room thought they were wrong in their judgment, there was so much against the man that it would be impossible for him to be innocent. There was not even the smallest chance they could have been wrong… right? The next day everyone's attention was moved from the gruesome killing's to the new serial killer, someone named 'Kira.'

Four years later the Kira case was solved in Japan. The murderer had been found, and the Death Note was confiscated. Sadly, the book disappeared shortly after it was confiscated and it had not been found again.

Two young teens, Light Yagami, and Misa Amane, were found guilty to all the Kira murders. The elusive detective known only as 'B' was the one to find the final piece of evidence and send them to their trials. Surprisingly, the two were not given the death penalty, instead they were incarcerated in the highest ranking prison in the world, WestOnlinger's Prison in England.

* * *

Me: Was the one found guilty who you think it is, or is it someone else? In case some of you don't know about the L.A.B.B. Serial Killer Case, you should research it. It involves the awesome craziness that is BB, and you will more than likely have to know about him for this fic. Please read & review.


	2. First impression

Light's first view of prison was giant stone walls with tall electric fences with barbed wire on the top, with four guard towers around the four corners of the prison

Me: Here is the second chapter. Depending on what happens in the next few chapters, we might get L into this soon. Believe me when I say that I will get Matsuda into this fic somehow, as well as Watari. I love the two of them, and I don't know if I can keep them out of my fics. Hopefully my butt will be kicked into gear to write on my other three fics.

By the way, I'm only going to put disclaimers in the first chapter on mostly all of my stories, because I don't think I should be forced to repeat something like that when you should obviously know I don't own Death Note. This is the only time I will point this out, so don't try and say anything about it.

XXXXX

Light's first view of prison was giant stone walls with tall electric fences with barbed wire on the top, with four guard towers around the four corners of the prison. The only guard who would talk to him told him that the fences were charged to shock someone who touched the thing, knocking them off their feet and stunning them for a few seconds as a warning, and if the fence was touched again, the charge would be set to kill. The man's partner looked at Light as though to say, "Please, do try it, I'd love to see that."

Light had only mentally scoffed and nodded to show that he heard what the man had said, and look mildly interested. The guard puffed up even more at this, and proudly said, "I'm the one in charge of watching the fences if anything sets them off."

Light managed to look surprised and quietly praised him and said that he must do a good job. The guard smiled at him, seeming to be even more puffed up at the priase. He smiled widely and said, "Perhaps, I only do what I must do to keep the criminals in." He seemed to just realize that Light was also a criminal and a slight look of surprise took over his face, and he instantly quieted.

Light had to hide a smirk; this man was just the perfect person to manipulate. Now if only he could get his name, but it seemed everyone here was already warned not to tell Light their real names. Misa, who was staring forlornly out the window, had gasped at the thought of someone dying in such a way. She had gained the attention of the other guard, who smiled nastily, but didn't do anything else.

Misa had been really quiet lately, not making a single sound or trying to make any conversation. It had been a real shock for her, nearly being killed by B when all their plans had been discovered. Light felt a flare of pure rage and hatred at the reminder of how the man had won. If there was anyone who deserved to die by the Death Note, it was that man.

He had actually attempted to kill the both of them, forcing the truth out of them with truth serum. Then he played with them, toying with them with a knife, slicing their skin open until the other members of the team arrived. Of course the man had played it off, saying that he was only defending himself and that the two of them had attacked him after he had gotten them to admit to being the two original Kiras.

The investigation members believed him; after all, it would be their word against this 'respectable' detective. They couldn't even speak, because he had jabbed them with a needle full of something that paralyzed them, and that unfortunately included their ability to speak.

Turning his attention from the memory that caused such hatred to fill him, he watched the car pull to a stop, and the officers in front got out, the more talkative one getting out first, while the quiet one got out second. The evil one opened Misa's door and pulled her out almost roughly, while Light was gently tugged out by the friendlier guy.

Light took one last look at the police car, at its sleek design before turning to the front. The police man pulling him along gave him a slightly sympathetic look when he tried to stop the chain keeping his hands tied behind his back from chafing his wrists. Good, pity can easily be used, and the more pity the better.

Light turned to Misa, and saw that she wasn't doing any better than he was, the man was pulling her along at an alarming pace, while the handcuffs were really digging into her skin. There were little trickles of blood dripping onto the ground, and the man pulling Light caught up to the other man and ducked his head to whisper into his ear.

The man looked mildly irritated, but did slow down. Misa turned to Light and smiled faintly, and he smirked lightly back. Yes, they could certainly use this man. He was a lot like Matsuda, and Matsuda had been easy enough to control. Just use his pity against him and he would play into your hands.

Misa had realized that fact during the car ride, and had been pulling small tricks to make the man pity her, while Light did the same. It seemed that it had worked, and of course it would. Misa may be stupid in some areas, but she was certainly good at picking up little signals and manipulating.

"Here we are," the kind man said, turning to smile slightly at him. Light looked up at the door that would lead to the inside of the prison, and didn't say a word. Misa forced herself to look vaguely frightened, and the man instantly went to calm her. Light sighed. This was the start of his life in prison, and he had no idea what to expect, but if he had his way, he wouldn't be here long. The doors opened, and he and Misa were pulled inside. He only got a second more of light from the outside, before the doors closed with an ominous sound.

XXXXX

Me: Yeah, this was slightly harder to do, because I wanted to get into getting the characters to talk more. I guess I just don't like to do that, and like to explain things more in the first two or three chapters, because this isn't like a horror fic where you can leave all the explanations until the end. Please read and review. Oh, by the way, if anyone would like to be my beta, because I probably need one, just e-mail me. I'd be really grateful.


	3. Being Caught

Me: I have decided to wait until I have at least 1 more chapter written up to post, not to mention I keep forgetting to bring my disk to the library in the morning... Well, here's the third chapter, focusing on how Light was caught:

XXXXX

When it happened, Light did not expect it at all

_When it happened, Light did not expect it at all. He had known the detective would go to great lengths to get what he wanted, and what he wanted right now was to prove that Light and Misa were the first and second Kira. He had expected him to play games with him, trying to trick him into saying he was Kira. What he had not expected, was such an underhanded technique as this._

_Currently, Light and Misa were tied to separate chairs, facing the eccentric detective who was sitting in his comfortable chair in that odd way of his. To the right of the detective was a table with a knife, two cups of coffee, and a cake. Light narrowed his eyes at the cups, for that was what had gotten them into this situation._

_What the detective had done was drug their coffee with truth serum while they were not watching, and he had knocked them out as soon as they had drunk it all. In the short amount of time they were unconscious, around ten minutes Light assumed, he had tied them to the chair and had set this all up._

_The investigation team was all gone, as the detective had sent Light and Misa a text message asking them to come to headquarters. It would be several hours before the team started arriving, and by then they could be no help against this madman._

_The man picked up the knife, turning it so it reflected the light back at him, and the corner of his lips quirked up slightly. His eyes, as crimson as blood, flicked up to them. There was a dangerous glint in them, almost insane, and it made them shiver in fear. They were at this man's mercy, and they both knew he didn't have one._

"_Well, well, well. Look who I have finally managed to trap. The two Kiras," he said with a smirk. Light clenched his jaw, refusing to say a word. If they spoke, they would only speak the truth. He could still feel his mind trying to escape from the muddle it was in, and failing._

"_Now, now, no reason to be so upset. You knew it would happen eventually," he said, flicking his eyes back to the knife. He turned it and watched it, the crazed glint in his eyes flickering slightly. Beside him, Misa gulped, instantly drawing his attention from the knife._

_She flinched when his bloody eyes stared at her, as if they could see right through her. Light knew she must have been in an even worse state than him, she was shaking fiercely. She whimpered after a full minute of staring, and his eyes narrowed._

"_Now, now," he spoke softly, his voice undertoned in steel, "We can't have you making nosie, now can we?"_

_As he spoke, he fluidly got out of his chair, stalking towards them slowly. Light got the impression of a cat playing with a cornered mouse, and he forced himself not to shiver as he remembered what cats usually did with their caught prey. _

_It seemed that this man had that in mind, as he flicked the knife in front of him again, looking interestedly between the knife and them. He quietly mumbled, "Which one…?" to himself. He finally seemed to come to a decision, flicking his eyes up at them with a dangerous smirk._

"_I think I'll leave the girl to watch you suffer before I move on to her," he said, still smirking that smirk that had always made Light want to slap it off his face. Though at the moment it made Light shiver in fear, for it promised pain, and lots of it. Light silently begged for the task force to arrive and stop this madman from hurting them, though he knew it was impossible. _

_Light could see Ryuk floating behind the man, looking slightly concerned. He knew Ryuk would not kill the man, for he didn't care about Light enough to do that, and it made a white-hot flash of hate flash through Light at the knowledge. It was only the fact that Ryuk wasn't chuckling, wan'ts fucking showing any sign of humor, that made him realize what that meant._

_He could feel the question bubbling up from his throat, but it wouldn't. Fucking. Come. Out. Damn those fucking drugs to hell, they were messing with his mind and his body functions. Ryuk seemed to know what he desperately wanted to ask but couldn't, for he slowly shook his head. Light could feel relief flood him, as the fear he hadn't realized had taken over him disappeared._

_It returned only seconds later. He wouldn't die today, but that said nothing about him being unharmed. He somehow instinctually knew the creature, for he barely resembled a human, had nothing against cutting off some of Light's body parts. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the creature didn't care if he tore him to pieces, the thing might even eat him! He forced that train of thought to stop before his imagination could get even more out of control._

_He forced himself to think rationally, which was very hard due to the drugs in his system, and think of ways to get out of this mess. Obviously the man couldn't kill him, because then the task force would question where Light had gone, Misa as well. They could also stumble in while the man was killing them and get himself caught as well. There was no doubt in Light's mind that this man had killed before, many times even, if the insane blood-lust in his eyes was anything to go by._

_He cringed as the knife flashed and pain lanced through his cheek. He only hoped that the damage he received wouldn't be too bad and the task force came before the man could get too far. Still, he had the sinking suspicion that the man wouldn't let him get away from this without major damage, or at least him screaming. Too bad he didn't know how right he was._

_XXXXX_

_Me: This is a two-part thing, to be continued on chapter 5. Be warned that there may be lots of blood and violence in that chapter, I'm sortof torn on that part. Over and out._


	4. A Reflection and New Times

Okay! I have the next chapter up, just like I promised! Now no one bitch at me about being lazy, I already know I'm being a lazy son-of-a-bitch, and I'm going to DO something about it for once. I expect there'll be more chapters up for all my stories soon. Anyway, here's Incorrectly Judged, chapter 4, focusing mostly on Matsuda and what he's been up to.

* * *

When Kira was first captured and unmasked, Matsuda was not the only one who was completely shocked. Of all the people he thought could be Kira, he never thought it would be Yagami Light and Amane Misa. Sure, Ryuuzaki always accused Light of being Kira, but none of the task force members had had a single doubt in Light.

He hadn't heard what had happened to Light and Misa, for the trial happened several months after Light and Misa had been captured. He also did not know where they had been kept during those months either. He had not stayed around to find out.

He had had enough of all the Japanese police force had to offer, and he had moved to England less than a week after the Kira case was closed. Thankfully, he had known English so he could understand what the locals were saying. He'd met someone nearly a week after moving, and he'd been surprised to discover that they had moved from Japan as well.

The man, who was a lawyer, hadn't had a place to stay as he'd moved rather quickly for whatever reason, and Matsuda had happily offered his own house. The man, Mikami Teru, easily slid into Matsuda's life, and Matsuda had no problem getting used to the man being around. Their schedules fit perfectly, though they rarely saw each other during the day.

For some reason, Matsuda had had the incredible urge to work close to prisoners, something that surprised him immensely. He had gotten a job as a security guard for the highest security prison in England, and was immensely glad he'd done it. It was so interesting seeing the convicts behind bars, talking to them, getting to know them and everything about them.

Just a week had changed his entire opinion of criminals, and left him thirsting for more understanding. More than half of the criminals had been left with no other option; several of them had been abused by the spouses they eventually killed for years. One of them had robbed a bank when he'd had no other place to turn to and he would have been forced out on the streets because no one would help him.

Some of them though, turned his stomach. Most of those people were not on his block, something that relieved him immensely. Usually, these involved the person having committed their crime because they wanted to, not because they needed to. The ones who really sickened him were the ones who had done horrible crimes, not small ones like robbing a bank.

There was one man on his block that no one knew anything about, not even his name. Everyone just called him Spider, because he reminded many people of a spider with his spindly limbs. He rarely ever spoke, choosing to stare at the wall when someone tried to talk to him, and if his gaze turned to you, his huge, staring eyes would pin you and leave you gasping for breath.

Every attempt Matsuda made at talking to the man ended with him getting frustrated, which was actually very hard for Matsuda to do, and stomping off. Though Matsuda could swear he saw the faintest trace of a smile on his face.

Life had been going well for Matsuda, and he easily adjusted to life in England over the months after he had moved there. He quickly got himself ready, getting dressed and making sure he had everything on him. It seemed today would be just another normal day, but he had no clue that the wheels of fate were already turning, and he would once again meet up with someone from the past he had never expected to see again.


End file.
